Various screw closures comprising the aforementioned tamper-proof strips are known from the prior art. When screwing onto the container, these tamper-proof strips are pushed over a ring which is provided at the mouth of the container. When the closure is opened, the tamper-proof strip is unavoidably torn, so that it is easy to see that the container has already been opened once before. In order to meet the increasing demands with regard to guaranteeing the integrity of the product, these tamper-proof strips of the screw closures are being constantly improved and are bearing more and more tightly against the mouth of the bottle.
Due to this tight bearing, however, a very high screwing torque is necessary in order to push the tamper-proof strip over the corresponding ring when the closure is first screwed onto the container. This means that a higher final torque is required from the devices known from the prior art for closing the containers and also in the case of servo closing machines (?), so that the closure enters the seal and thus latches the tamper-proof strip against the mouth. However, this high final torque during the rotation is inconvenient with regard to handling, since it makes it much more difficult to open the bottle.
It may therefore be desirable to provide a device and a method which make it possible to achieve a desired low final torque of the screwed-on closure even when using tightly bearing tamper-proof strips.